Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is directed toward a self-powered active grille shutter system and method.
Description of the Related Art
There is a need to improve upon the prior art in the field of automotive engineering with respect to fuel saving technology. One area where a fuel efficiency improvement can be obtained is through actively adjusting vehicle aerodynamic drag to minimize overall energy consumption during operation.